Marriage by Murder
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: "If you don't feed," He urged her to drink from the glass. "You'll die." Knocking his offering to the floor in a fit of rage, Samantha watched the thick, red liquid hideously stain the room's pristine white carpet. "Did you forget dear husband?" She snickered out as she fixed him with a hateful glare, relishing his frown. "Thanks to you ... I'm already DEAD." Sam/Scam, AU


Happy Halloween everyone!

I have a something new today. It's been a while since I did a holiday story (years actually) so I really wanted to do this. No idea if there will be any more of this or not. I'll leave that up to _your reactions_ I suppose?

It is **AU** and does not follow the TS storyline.

Note: A big shoutout to **RisingGundam! **Happy slightly late birthday! You requested a vampire Sam/Scam story so I cooked this up. I hope you like this and if you do, I'll try my best to add more to it later! I actually really wanted to do a oneshot for you (sorry) but I hope you'll enjoy this at least a little bit. ^0^

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies does not belong to me.**

* * *

A perfect full moon shone bright amidst the many stars that twinkled like mini diamonds in the sky on the darkest night of the year.

It was Halloween.

A strikingly handsome man clad entirely in black, sporting a woolen trench coat, shirt, jeans, and gloves was walking along the sidewalk with his hands tucked into his pockets as the cool, late October breeze tousled his chestnut brown hair.

Listening to the dry, dead autumn foliage crunch under the soles of his polished leather boots he smiled relishing the sound because it was so foreign to him and truly always would be because it never got like this where _he _lived.

There were no leaves that turned colors, fell, hell there were no trees save for the dead ones with their twisted, spindly branches that stood around all year long looking just as unwelcoming as always. There was no cycle of the hours that turned day into night, only darkness and the few varying shades of it. And where he came from? Halloween wasn't celebrated like this. Well... it wasn't celebrated _at all _because acknowledging the supernatural on just one day out of the entire year would be sheer idiocy.

But for mortals this day was nothing but merriment; of parties, the silly decorations, trick-or-treating, he thought recalling that was what it was called as he spotted a group of three, small costumed children coming near, giggling excitedly with their candy buckets overflowing after an entire night of amassing treats.

He enjoyed watching their annual festivities (something he did every year despite the warnings against it) because it always amused him. It was always a good time. The thought that these people truly believed that they knew anything about those things that were so beyond them, of mythology, magic, ghosts, witches, goblins, _vampires_, he mused, eyes fixed to the child in the group that was dressed in a way that he thought a vampire would look like. A black robe with red pointed collar, a fancy waistcoat with gold buttons, a fake amulet around his neck, and lastly gaudy, white plastic fangs that stuck out at all times like a bad overbite -

When they didn't. They honestly _didn't_.

One could walk right past them and they wouldn't suspect a thing. He would know wouldn't he?

Smirking deeply at that thought he paused, reaching into his coat and adding a candy to the kid vampire's pail, remarking that he liked his get-up best from all his friends before he walked away with his smirk still set on his face.

And they _never_ would.

Having finished his circuit he was contemplating taking another jaunt around the neighbourhood just because when he realized suddenly just how pitch black it had gotten. After this many visits to the surface, he now knew how to read the light. Pulling up his left sleeve he glanced down at his expensive watch to check the time:

Exactly 12:00 am.

"Midnight hour..." he whispered to himself. Another Halloween was now over and it was time for him to head back before anyone noticed he'd taken off again. Moving again he soon closed in on a seemingly deserted area and stopped his feet deciding it would do and he would not be seen here.

Raising his hands in front of him he focused, eyes closed as he chanted something under his breath and seconds later the ground before him started to rumble as if waking from a thousand-year slumber. Soon a scorched, burning mark appeared in the form of a blood red circle with glowing cobalt runes; a portal straight to home.

He was just about to step into it when his ear twitched, picking up on a sound coming from right behind him.

"Happy Halloween."

His eyes snapping open immediately at the voice he wondered if he'd been caught. Quickly the ring of light he'd summoned vanished and the cement went back to being just cement. But before he could even turn around he heard his unexpected spectator utter two more words that rendered him frozen in place like instant ice.

"...Prince Timothy."

"..."

A frown formed on his lips as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who was this being who was bothering him? No human could possible know his name or his title. Heck, no mortal knew him _period_.

He started wondering if it was perhaps one of his own who had followed him to scold him for coming here.

But when he finally looked back he realized that while he had indeed been followed, it wasn't family or a member of his clan but rather a foe. This fact that was proven when the grinning man that he remembered instantly as Michael Denev assembled himself into a fighting stance.

"So what do you say prince?" He almost sneered at him, eyeing him almost greedily up and down in anticipation. "Duel?"

And he realized at once what this was. Once again Michael wanted to challenge him but this time he wanted to do it on his own turf never once having been able to beat him in the underground which he ruled.

But he just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his naivety knowing that try as he might, he could never be as strong as he was simply due to his pedigree. He had once been a human, a Surfacer and thus he could never match him, one who had been born as a full-fledged, pure vampire to the illustrious Scam clan.

Yet sadly his rank also made him a target for such battles and he was used to entertaining them because it proved that he was fit to rule one day and not just heir apparent by some fateful consequence of the timing and location of his birth.

And regardless of being above ground he was sure of his strength and confident that yet again, he would beat him. And who knew? Perhaps if he took him down now, here, in _this place _then Michael would finally get it into his puny little head that he was unbeatable and so he should just back off because all he was doing was wasting his energy.

"I'd be happy to," he answered, responding to his challenge with no hesitation as he himself got into battle formation.

Only to stop dead when he saw that now not just one but five Surfacers stood before him ready to fight.

So it wasn't just the home ground advantage that this one wanted this time then, was it? No, he wanted to guarantee himself a win by any means necessary.

"This is against the rules," Tim scowled disapprovingly, crossing his arms over his chest and communicating that he was not going to do this if he wasn't fair and played a cheap trick on him like this. A duel was something of honour, a test of strength and ability between two opponents. Two, and that was_ all._

But the extras didn't scuttle off as they should have right then and there, and Michael just smirked at him with a small, harmless shrug. "Who said that I wanted to play by the rules, prince? I just want to win," he announced, leaving no doubt whatsoever over his intentions. "Besides ..." The smirk on his lips grew. "When you're defeated, no one will know exactly how you fell. After all no one of _**your kind **_is here to bear witness to this fight ... now are they?"

Hearing how he emphasized those words, Tim frowned knowing full well he was taking a dig at him with them. Insulting him for being possibly the only royal brazen enough to surface because the others never did. They couldn't be bothered to take the risks, avoid the temptations of Earth when they had others to do their dirty work for them. And unlike himself they had no use for the people "upstairs" since their needs from them were met without ever having to make any contact.

But tonight his own interest in the above dwellers was finally going to be his undoing. Or at least that's what this guy thought. He could tell because he could feel him practically salivating over it. Over the thought of taking his place, being him, stealing away all that was rightfully his.

"And once your spot on the throne is vacant, _once I snatch it_, everything you own will become mine..." Michael continued, speaking as if reading his own thoughts as he paced ever closer to him, eager to set him off, to begin their match.

"Your title, your endless wealth, your power ... but most of all?" His voice turned into a lustful pant as he gave him a wink. "Your sexy **mate**."

"How **dare** you..." Tim seethed, teeth clenched deep in his jaw as he advanced to kill unable to take that comment in silence. The audacity he had to even think of _her_, to even _go there_.

But then again this was not the first time some other male had expressed desire for her. His mate was after all the most beautiful vampiress, pure blooded like himself (no pun intended) and of the highly esteemed family of the La Rouge. Many, _many_ wanted her as their consort but to think that this urchin, this cretin, this _once human _thought he had a shot with her? It made him want to throw his head back and laugh. And so he did leaving the man before him to stamp his feet and throw a fit at how he'd reacted, failing to take him seriously in any way.

"Then fight me," he hissed among the chorus of his chuckles. "Fight me if you're so sure of yourself. All's fair in love and war, prince."

He stopped laughing then and stared back hard at him, at them, knowing exactly what they were doing here. They were pushing him, baiting him, egging him on because for once they thought they had a chance to take him down.

But still he stood there, something in his gut telling him not to give in, to not agree to do this because something bad was going to happen if he did. That inkling however was immediately ignored with Michael's next comment.

"What's the matter _princey_? Scared that daddy's not gonna come rescue you if things go south?"

Perhaps stupidly he snapped, his ego unable to withstand the force of his unwelcome taunts and nasty jabs. For despite all his powers and abilities, his intelligence ... his pride was always his fatal flaw.

With a loud snarl he pounced on Michael but almost immediately learned that it was a mistake when he was ambushed by the others. They were all on him all at once; grabbing, striking, slashing, biting at him like rabid dogs, doing anything they could to beat him down. But still he fought with all his might unwilling to accept defeat.

Yet after nearly fifteen minutes of constant battery from all sides, he was drained. Fighting off five vampires albeit weaker ones was still too much even for himself.

Belatedly he realized that he should have just ignored them and walked right through the portal he'd made, something which it was now impossible for him to do again in such less time and while being so badly depleted of his strength.

Not knowing what else to do to fend them off he did the only thing he could think of and took the risk, trying out something that should be impossible for a royal to do.

Stopping in his attacks because they were getting him nowhere, he closed his eyes and curled in his fists, his tired body shuddering from the blows that still came as he began to morph and change shape.

His body contorted and grew larger, the earth trembling beneath him as it did, the reverberations shoving off those that had mere seconds ago been attached to him with enough force to send them sprawling back on the ground.

His face became reptilian, eyes turning from green-blue to deep red slits. Long, curved claws replaced his trimmed nails, his even teeth becoming elongated and jagged while a winding tail and colossal, bat-like wings protruded from his back. Lastly his skin bubbled and blistered as it changed texture and colour, turning black, rough, scaly and leathery.

Now in his true nature, the strength of his aura magnified a hundredfold and suffocated the air as he finished his transformation and let out a blustery roar standing perched on his powerful hind legs now in the form of a terrifyingly massive, black dragon.

"Retreat!" He heard cries of that word echo in panicked cries, clearly not having expected him to do what he had just done as the men before him soon shifted themselves but with ease into gray vampire bats and flew off, choosing the easy escape instead of attempting running away from him on two feet right now because it wouldn't be fast enough.

Not wanting to let them get away from him unscathed, wanting to make them pay for their insolence, he huffed hard and a stream of hot, bubbling, blood shot out from his nostrils and rained hell, singing parts of their wings in its lethal blast seconds before they finally got away from him.

He collapsed once they disappeared tattered and spent, his monstrous form quickly fading away leaving him in a mortal shape once more. Laying there on the ground on his stomach he coughed, his breaths making wisps in the cool night whenever they slowly left him as he felt weak after his fight, weaker than he ever had before.

How he despised this feeling.

Knowing what he had to do to recharge, with great effort he reached into the folds of his clothing for the vial he always kept handy only to realize in absolute horror that it wasn't there strapped to him like it always was for emergencies. Those bastards, they must have snuck it away from him during their attack.

And with that realization came another far harrowing one as his eyelids failed to stay open despite his best attempts. He wasn't just tired, wasn't just sleepy, no. If he fell asleep now... then he'd never wake up. His body had entered a b_lood drought_.

_"No..."_ he thought in disbelief as he felt his life slipping away right then and there. Images of what should have been an immortal, endless one flashing before his very eyes before snuffing away into dark.

With every moment, every second that passed he felt another part of him go numb and fail to work anymore. Another ten minutes passed and he was unsure that he could hold on much longer. Laying there he started to fear that this was how his story was going to end: Prince Timothy Scam, struck dead in his youth on the surface no less due to his own fucking lack of thought.

Helpless he began to pray, ironic for the undead but what else could be do? However just a moment later it seemed his prayers were answered when he heard something. Another voice. But this time it was the cheerful voice ... of a woman.

At once his senses that had been shutting down all jumped alert. His sense of smell came alive with a vengeance as it could only detect one thing now and a lot of it. The one thing he desperately needed right this second.

Blood.

And it was ... close.

Then suddenly he saw its source.

_She_ didn't notice him laying off to the side as she walked past him too occupied with her phone and the person on the other end who she was happily chit chatting with. But he noticed her immediately because she was impossible to miss being snow white in color and clad entirely in red.

She was a sight to see with her slim figure dressed in a red pencil skirt, red blouse, 5-inch heel stilettos, and billowing red coat. Even her hair was long and red and he nails were painted with the same colour. To his eyes it seemed as though she were made of only blood, a walking ten-course meal of it and he felt his insane starvation only heighten at the sight of her.

His eyes caught sight of just a patch of her bare skin, the backs of her knees when a strong gust of wind pushed her jacket aside just a bit and he licked his lips at the sight of her veins. Those veins, they looked so good. They had to be full of such delicious, succulent, thirst-quenching _blood_.

And suddenly all he could imagine was drinking it. Feeding from her.

Yet he knew it was wrong. A royal was not supposed to, not allowed to feed from healthy, living humans which she obviously was, so full of life. It was against the norms that they were bound by and this was beneath him on so many levels but he could feel himself dying.

He would not make it back to the underground and to its blood bank without finding some blood to have right this second. He ... he had no choice.

"Forgive me…" he whispered both to this unfortunate girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and himself as moved to commit this grievous crime, mustering up the few scraps of dwindling energy that he had as he pushed himself to his feet.

He knew he'd regret doing this but didn't know yet just how much, how badly he'd long to turn back time, something the following few moments would soon reveal in an unforgettable way.

Trying to stay as quiet as possible although it was difficult due to his laboured breaths, he followed after her.

Picking up on the second set of footsteps coming from behind her almost immediately, _Samantha__ Simpson _paused with her phone against her ear. She had not expected to run into anyone else on this route because she never ever did. It was always vacant on this day every, single year. It was her favorite path to take home from work precisely because it avoided the crowds that were out for partying or trick-or-treating that clogged up her normal circuit and slowed her down.

But there was nothing to be alarmed about right? It was about time someone else found out about her secret passageway. No matter, she thought, at least it was just one person.

Sneaking a peek at him through her peripheral vision she couldn't help but notice that her unexpected walking buddy tonight just so happened to be tall, dark, and deathly handsome too.

He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, tanned skin, neat, cropped hair, and unique, jeweled, sea-foam eyes that appeared to literally twinkle unlike any that she had ever seen before which made her shiver just a little bit. And his body was just as pleasing to look at. He was tall, well-built, muscular, and strong.

Turning her head over her shoulder for just a second she gave him a smile as if to politely acknowledge his presence before she got back to walking, blushing and hoping she hadn't made her staring at him too blatantly obvious.

But just moments later, she bit her lip and stopped again because it seemed as if he was the one now staring at her. It had to be him because there was no one else around and his gaze, it felt like a bullet piercing her back, the tip of a poisoned arrow, a laser beam poking a hole right through her skeleton and suddenly ... she felt afraid.

And right then those eyes that she'd at first glance found to be oh so dreamy fast became eerie and nothing but as she noticed his expression as he watched her. He looked like a black panther silently stalking a prey. He wasn't blinking, his nostrils seemed to be twitching, he was panting, and wait- did he just lick his lips?!

The look that he was giving her was famished, she could only describe it as that. It was weird, it was unsettling and she was getting super creeped out by it and him.

"_Weirdo_," she thought to herself as she sped up wanting to get away from him, resuming talking to her mother on the phone albeit not as carefree or nearly as loud as she had been before because her attention was all caught up in the man who was still stalking her.

_"Why is he tailing after me? What ... What the hell does he want?!" _She asked herself, annoyed and irritated but mostly just scared. Was this stranger a serial killer or something? With his deceptively good looks he definitely could fit the part.

Soon deciding that she didn't want to find out whatever he was, an ominous feeling overtaking her like a blaring siren, she sped up again now in a running walk.

After around ten minutes she was sure that she'd had to have put up a good distance between her and himself. But when she dared to check she was shocked to find that he was somehow even closer to her now.

"What the-"

She bolted again, now jogging even though she wobbled in her high heels. Another three blocks and she stopped still feeling him close to her now so much that his hot breaths were fleeting down her neck and back.

Unable to take this anymore she turned to look at him with a glare, phone pressed to her chest to prevent her mum from listening as she finally said something.

"Is there something I can help you with?!" Sam snapped rudely, wanting him to get lost already.

But he didn't react and just stared at her still for one moment, then another, and another.

And she was about to yell at him again, reminding him that she didn't have all night for him to reply when suddenly he moved and lunged at her, his hands outstretched to grab her.

With a startled gasp she turned and started to run all the while cursing at herself for wearing these dumb shoes tonight, sweating hard as she pushed herself to sprint.

There was no one else here, her brain nagged at her unhelpfully adding more fuel to her terror. There was no one else but she and he. If he got his hands on her, only god knew what he might do.

Feeling the tips of his fingers brush against her shoulder soon after, she finally decided not to take any chances as she grabbed at her purse and shuffled around in it messily for her keys while panting and still running. Her hand finally closed around a compact, black bottle attached to a chain and she picked it up. Counting to three inside her head she turned and blasted him right in the face with her pepper spray.

She waited to hear him scream and fall to the ground but it never happened. In fact when the fog cleared up seconds later, she realized that it had done absolutely nothing to this man. And now she was beyond the point of fear.

A shriek leaving her, she turned to run again only to not succeed this time as he quickly snatched her in his arms.

"No! Get off of me! What are you doing?! Ugh, you **bastard**! Let me go!" She cried, fussing and struggling against him all the while hearing her mother's voice screaming from the other end of her phone which was on the ground now but still connected allowing her to hear her plight.

"Sammie? Sammie? Are you okay? What's happening? Sammie?!"

But she couldn't respond to her being too much in shock at everything that was happening. Oh god she was ... she was going to be raped wasn't she? Right here in this lonely alley by this unnamed creepster.

She, the smartest graduate of both Beverly Hills High and Malibu University, the one who had just begun her life as an attorney, the one who should have done so much better in preventing the danger that she was now drowning in.

Yes, she was going to be brutally assaulted and then probably have her throat slit when he was done having his fun with her. Just tomorrow morning when the cops found her murder scene, images of her pale, lifeless face, her half or fully naked body would be plastered all over the newspapers, be the viral topic of discussion for months to come as the most heinous crime committed on Halloween night in years in their peaceful neighborhood.

Her suspicions of exactly that becoming her sorry fate only amplified when he pushed her to the ground and mounted her. He swiped at her clothing and popped open the buttons of her silk shirt, leaving her gasping and screaming when her bra was exposed to his gaze.

But surprisingly he didn't go any further down and instead just ripped her necklace off her neck, a silver chain with a pendant of the cross sign which he tossed away. It fell with a muted clink on the gravel and then she felt him yank her blouse right off her right shoulder.

Exposing her slender neck to his eager eyes, he watched the moonlight highlight the crook of it and his eyes trailed where he knew her jugular vein was located. And then he let out a growl, a sound of animalistic hunger that couldn't possibly come from any normal human.

And suddenly just as she had that thought she saw _them_. Saw his teeth that he was now baring down at her ... they were especially pronounced and pointy. They were ... fangs.

"_N-__No way__!" _She thought to herself, going pale at his latest revelation. They couldn't be real! He had to be some eccentric oddball with prosthetics who thought he was a vampire! It was Halloween after all, it brought out all the freaks!

But as she tried to rationalize this, at the same time she noticed just how sharp, how capable of damage and destruction, how real they truly were. In fact it was like she was looking at the jaw of an actual wolf up close and not that of a man at all.

Resuming her struggles again she tried to wretch herself free from this barbarian and get away but no matter how hard she tried the stronger he seemed to get. It was like he was a literal mountain pinning her down and she couldn't get him to budge despite her throwing everything she had at him.

"LET. ME. G-"

She didn't get to finish her angry demand this time as with a snakelike hiss, he bent down and painfully punctured her throat with those same inhuman teeth before proceeding to drink her blood.

_"Oh my God, no! No! No! No! This has to be a nightmare! Vampires don't exist! They don't!" _

She argued inside her mind but felt herself getting weaker with every millisecond. The sounds of her mothers now violent screams got quieter and quieter as her eyes began to droop and close themselves no longer able to stay open anymore while her body soon became motionless.

Never noticing how the girl he held was fast becoming still and stiff, he continued to feed from her. He didn't mean to but he gorged on her blood being far too hungry. There was something about her blood, it was delectable unlike any he'd ever tasted which made him greedier for more and more of it. He sank his fangs deeper into her and drank again, again, and again sucking her dry, too focused on his own need to notice how lifeless she now appeared until it was too late.

Finally satiated, he felt himself recharge and refresh. His strength quickly returning to him, he released the woman now done with her as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand to tidy up his face and started to wonder if he could get away with erasing her memory of this entire event to hide it. After all he couldn't possibly get in any trouble if no one knew he had done this right?

Glancing at the female who was now asleep he smirked, feeling in luck. It was very possible that she'd wake up and think this all to be some bad dream. Interpret that the mark on her neck was just a deep hickey from a particularly _passionate_ lover. She seemed pretty enough to have one if not _many_ of those.

As he watched her still pondering his next move, he suddenly noticed how she wasn't moving which was not normal for mortals. Even when they slept their breathing was apparent, one just had to watch for a few seconds to catch the rhythm of it.

But it wasn't there. Try as he might to pick up on it ... it simply wasn't **there**.

Now starting to worry he shook her body only to get no response. He then checked for all the vital signs of life that humans should have; a pulse, a heartbeat, a warm body temperature somewhere from a range of 97°F to 99°F.

But she bore none of those anymore.

_Not._

_Even._

_**One.**_

And he fast reached the sickening conclusion that this woman was dead. That _he_ had been the one to kill her by draining her of all her blood, her essential life essence while he recovered his own.

Regretful he reattached his fangs to her neck and tried to return some of her blood to her, hoping that would do something but it didn't save for make a mess. No matter what he did he was unable to bring her back to life.

"No … you can't die," he begged her as he held her close to him and tried to revive her still even though it was a futile effort at this point. "Please ... no. No!"

But she couldn't hear him or anything anymore as she was long gone. And he almost became as pale as her as he sat there on the quiet, empty lot, the weight of what he'd done hitting him full force in the total silence.

The life that he had once known was now gone forever. He himself had in a way died with this girl tonight.

Haunted by the verdict of the trial soon to happen over this event, the only one that he _knew _it would be, he felt all hope evaporate. _They_ wouldn't listen to him. No matter how loud he would scream and try to reason, to share his side of the story _they_ wouldn't hear him. _They'd _seek discipline, wanting to teach him and his kind a lesson by ordering a harsh punishment for his actions. There would be dire consequences that would follow. An unforgettable punishment.

The only _one_ penalty for this particular crime that he would have no choice but to serve.

He felt the slain woman's body start to pulsate as an aura of red light resembling his own started to form around her.

Then her mouth parted as her even, white teeth, the ones at the edges of her mouth grew long and sharp becoming into fangs as she herself became that which his bite had turned her into, no longer what she used to be just moments prior.

Her transformation now complete he sat there speechlessly looking at her in complete dread at the face of the woman, the total stranger to whom he'd now be bound to for all eternity instead of his beloved mate.

The prince just stared at her unable to do anything else. Looked endlessly at her, his new, once very human but now very much undead...

**BRIDE.**

* * *

... And that's it.

If y'all are interested in seeing where this goes and would want to read more please let me know! :)

Your **feedback and reviews **will tell me if there should be more. If no one likes it then it will probably just end here as a standalone chapter. ^-^

Bye for now!

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
